Drama Mekakushi
by Kishuu desu
Summary: sebuah kisah yang dipentaskan oleh anggota mekakushi. ini HUMOR dan chapter 1 agak HUMU. summary-nya gini aja. author males nulisnya.


**Drama Mekakushi**

OOC berat :VVVVV

**SNOW WHITE STORY**

"cermin jelek gue yang butut,-" sang ratu memanggil cermin kesayangannya yang butut (?), ngomong2 yang jadi ratunya itu seto, yak '-')b

#AuthorDitabok

"BUTUT?! APA LU KATE?! KLO GITU GUE GAK MAU DENGERIN CURHAT (?) LO LAGI!" kata sang cermin, alias ene

"KOK BEGITU, SEH?!" seto gebrak2in ene

"LAGIAN ELU MANGGIL GUE BUTUT" kata ene

"YA UDAH, GUE TARIK KATA2 GUE SEBELUMNYA," Kata seto

"GA MAO! POKOKNYA HARUS MINTA MAAP DULU KE ENE!" kata ene

"ARGH!OKE, MAAPIN GUE!" kata seto

"BELOM CUKUP! BUKA BAJU LO!" kata ene

"APA?! NANTI GENDER GUE YG SEBENARNYA KETAUAN!" kata seto

"TERUS KENAPA?!"

blablablabla

**skip**

"oh, cermin... siapakah orang ter-cucok (?) di dunia ini?" tanya seto

ampun, deh, set... kok nanya yang begituan

"orangnya adalah ratu seto!" kata ene

_BUAAAK_

"YA UDAH, RATU SETO GAK CUCOK," kata ene

_BUAAAK_

"GAAAAH! LU GUE NGOMONG 'CUCOK' MA 'GA CUCOK' KOK GA MAO?! LU MAUNYA APAAN?!" kata ene

"GUE MAUNYA YANG TER-CAKEP," kata seto

"IIIIH CAKEP APAAN?! YANG CAKEP ITU MAK (?) KUROHA! WEEEEK!" ene berkata seperti itu lalu langsung pergi ke hp-nya shintaro karna sebentar lagi tuh cermin bakal ancur

_BUAAAK_

_PRAAAANG_

_BRUUUUK_

_JDAAAAAR_

_CLING CLING (?)_

"haaaa... kuroha... akan kubunuh dia... apapun caranya," seto langsung tergesa-gesa membuat racun untuk diminum oleh kuroha biar dia mati hahahaha

* * *

**sementara itu, kuroha**

"gila... gue mo dibunuh ma ratu! MASHAALLAH MASHAALLAH MASHAALLAH"

lu kapan masuk agama islam, kur?:v (kuroha : lu yang buat, thor!)

"gue musti ngapain? ngapain?"

"aha! minggat aja ke utan! biar gak ketemu!"

sejak sang snow white kuroha (LOL) berkata seperti itu, ia pergi berkelana ke hutan

* * *

**di utan**

sang SW kuroha (snow white kuroha) menemukan rumah kecil

ia pun memasuki rumah itu tanpa permisi

"woy~ gue mo numpang tinggal, dong~" kata SW kuroha

(ni anak gak sopan banget dah.)

"loh? kok gak ada orang? Gue mo nginep nih? Yah, apapun jawabannya juga bodo amat!" SW kuroha langsung tiduran di atas tempat tidur yang tersedia di situ

_kreeek_

yak, kasurnya potong?

ANDA SALAH PAHAM

YANG BENAR ADALAH KAKI KASUR ITU YANG POTONG

#DITEROR

(sw kuroha: SAMA AJA ELAH)

"? kok ni kasur rasanya kecil amat,ya?" kata sw kuroha

"ah,semua perabotan disini emang kecil-kecil. pemilik rumah ini cebol,yak?" saat sw kuroha berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba para kurcaci datang

"AH! siapa kau?!" kaget kurcaci hibiya #AUthorDidamprat (hibiya : kok gue jadi kurcaci, seh?! / Author : habisnya hibiya kan paling kecil diantara anggota mekakushi / kuroha : TERUS KENAPA GUE JADI SNOW WHITE?! /author : biar GREGET, kur :v)

"AH! MAAP! GUE PENGEN NUMPANG NGINEP DISINI, BOLEH NGGAK?!" teriak seorang sw kuroha

Udah ada lope-lope di sisi-kanan-and-kirinya kurcaci hiyori karena DIA SUKA SAMA KUROHA!

YAK, KURCACI HIYORI LAGI LABIL KARENA DIA SUKA AMA CEWEK JUGA (Swkuroha : GUE COWOK WOY)

GYAAA~ ADA YURI~ HUAHAHAHAHA

"tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit jiwa," kata [OC] Riku yang entah kapan dah ada walau gak diundang

_Nit nut nit nut_

Author dibawa ke RSJ

Udah, lanjut aja~

"KAGAK BOLEH," kata kurcaci hibiya "SEKARANG KELUAR!" lanjut kurcaci hibiya sambil ngusir2 SW kuroha

Sw kuroha pun keluar karena didorong

**Malam**

Malam ini kurcaci hibiya pengen nyari bahan makanan,

Saat ia membuka pintunya,

JENG JENG JENG JENG

Ada apa?

ADA KUNTILANAK

#AuthorDibunuh

Yak, didepan pintu masih ada SW kuroha yang mununggu

"LHA?! KOK MASIH ADA DI SINI?! BUKANNYA GUE DAH NGUSIR ELU?!" kata kurcaci hibiya

"ELU USIR PUN GUE MO TINGGAL DIMANA?!" kata SW kuroha

"POKOKNYA NGGAK BOLEH!" kata kurcaci hibiya

"KLO ELU MAO TIDUR, GUE KASIH KASURNYA! NIH! TIDUR DILUAR SANA! OH, IYA! KLO ELU BERTAPA SEMALEMAN, GUE BOLEHIN ELU TINGGAL DISINI MULAI BESOK!" kata kurcaci hibiya yang kemudian gak jadi nyari makan.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan SW kuroha kita?

**_KARENA SW KUROHA KITA INI GAK PUNYA TATA KRAMA_**. (ALAH PUNYA TATA KRAMA JUGA BODO AMAT).DIA BENER2 BERTAPA

**Paginya**

Kurcaci hibiya mengecek makhluk aneh yang ada didepan rumahnya

"elu beneran bertapa?" tanya kurcaci hibiya melihat SW kuroha yang masih bertapa

"iyalah. Oh, iya, minta makan, dong," kata SW kuroha

"nih," kata kurcaci hibiya melempar panci, wortel, minyak goreng, dan korek api

maaf, author ulangi,

**_KARENA SW KUROHA KITA INI GAK PUNYA TATA KRAMA_**

dia langsung makan semuanya sekaligus, mulai dari pancinya, wortelnya, minyak gorengnya, dan korekapinya

"JANGAN MAKAN SEMUANYA, SARAAAAAP!" kata kurcaci hibiya

ya, intinya (?) karena SW kuroha telah menepati janjinya buat bertapa, maka mulai hari ini dia tinggal di rumah para kurcaci.

nanya tentang kuraci yang lain?

yang lain itu- kurcaci yang gak ada namanya. tapi idup. dan tanpa berdialog. #Ngek

**MARI KITA LIHAT DI ISTANA SANG PANGERAN YANG DAH NUNGGU LAMA**

"pokoknya hari ini kamu harus udah nikah! titik! gak pake koma, tanya, spasi, strip dll!" kata sang raja kenjirou

"ABCD dst boleh, dong, pah?" kta pangeran shintaro

"NGGAK! pokoknya kamu harus nikah!" kata raja kenjirou yang kepalanya muter kebelakang

"tapi, pah..." sang pangeran shintaro berkata

"tapi apa?" tanya raja kenjirou

"gue disuruh nikah,... tapi... KENAPA KENAPA DEK AYANO KAGAK DISURUH NIKAH?!" protes pangeran shintaro

"itu, kan pengecualian," kata raja kenjirou

"Ck! gue mo nyari angin dulu!" kata pangeran shintaro keluar

* * *

"kenapa zeh gue musti nikah?!" protes shintaro

tiba-tiba ada uler nemplok di kepala sang pangeran itu

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAA~" teriak shintaro

"aaaa! gue minta maap" kata SW kuroha ke pangeran shintaro

"ah, iya, nggak apa-apa," kata pangeran shintaro

"WOY! CEPETAN, SW KUROHA! MO DITINGGALIN?!" kata kurcaci hibiya memanggil

"BENTAR, CEBOL! IYA, IYA, GUE KESITU!" kata SW kuroha

SW kuroha pun pergi

pangeran shintaro melihat SW kuroha dari langkah ke langkah

* * *

"pah, kayaknya gue jatuh cinta," kata pangeran shintaro ke raja kenjirou

_krek_

kaca mata raja kita ini langsung retak sehingga harus digantikan dengan yang baru (?)

"APAAAA?!"

ya, CERITANYA tuh kerajaan lagi heboh.

dari pada ngurusin tuh kerajaan, mending ke kerajaannya seto

* * *

"WOY, CERMIN ENE! LU TAU LOKASINYA SI KUROHA KAGAK?" tanya ratu seto teriak ke cerminnya

"kagak," kata ene asal sambil baca buku

"YANG BENER ELAH! ELU, KAN CERMIN AJAEB!" kata ratu seto

"oh, iya juga, ya.. bentar, ratu seto. Elu punya duit berapa?" tanya sang cermin ene

"HA? Maksud lo?" tanya sanga ratu seto

"gue kasih tahu sesuai bayarannya," kata ene

"KAU INI..."

blablablabla

_PRAAANG_

_JDEER_

_SYUUUT_

_DRAANG_

_BRAAAK_

_BUM (?)_

* * *

yak, kembali ke shintaro

pangeran shintaro terus menerus menunggu ditempat yang sama, setiap hari

TETAPI

SW kuroha tak datang-datang

meski SW kuroha tak kunjung datang, pangeran shintaro tetap menunggunya.

dasar, shin. PHP dasar

PHP yang dimaksud = pengharap harapan palsu

* * *

kembali ke seto

"udah! pokoknya kasih tahu!" kata ratu seto

"nih," ene ngasih tahu ke ratu seto "katanya mo tahu, kan?" kata ene

"ARGH! pokoknya kasih tau lokasinya si SW kuroha!" tereak rau seto

"oke, oke.. dia da di utan, jl xxxx no xxx," kata ene

"oke! gue pergi dulu, ya! jaga istananya!"

"iya, iya,"

* * *

sang ratu seto pun sampai di depan rumah kurcaci yang disinggahi oleh SW kuroha. tak lupa ia menyamar menjadi orang lain, yaitu menjadi seorang salesman perempuan

ratu seto mengetuk pintu yang ada didepannya

"ya?" SW kuroha membuka pintu karena para kurcaci lagi pergi ke pasar #AuthorDitabok mksudnya lagi kerja

"maaf, maukah anda memakai produk baru kami?" kata sang salesman seto

.

.

.

"maaf, gue gak ada urusan dengan salesman," kata SW kuroha menutup pintu

"WOY! YANG BENER NAPA! SKENARIONYA KAN ELU NERIMA!" kata salesman seto gedor gedor pintu

**ulang**

"ya udah," kata SW kuroha

"maukah anda mencoba sisir kami?" tanya sang salesman seto

"mana?"

"WOY! JANGAN DIPAKAI!" kata kurcaci hibiya yang kemudian menendang sisir itu

dan ternyata, sisir itu berubah menjadi uler

"HAh?! GYAAAA ULER GUE! ELU DAPET DARI MANA?!" teriak SW kuroha sementara sang salesman seto dah ngacir2 duluan

* * *

yah, sng ratu seto terus mencoba-coba untuk membuat sang SW kuroha mati di tangannya, tetapi selalu di halang oleh para kurcaci

dan pada suatu hari..

sang ratu seto tak habis akal, ia berubah menjadi seorang nenek tua dan menghampiri rumah yang disinggahi oleh SW kuroha

"permisi, bolehkah saya m-menanyakan jalan?" kata sang nenek seto kepada SW kuroha yang enth sejak kapan membuka pintu

"ng? yah... nenek mo keluar utan, kan? lurus, terus belok ke kiri, serong kanan, 10 meter langsung ke kanan dan sampai," kata SW kuroha

"oh, terima kasih,... sebagai hadiahnya, nenek berikan pisang ini buatmu," kata sang nenek seto yang sebelumny berpikir bahwa apel beracun itu dah mainstream,

"iya, makasih," author ulangi, **_KARENA SW KUROHA KITA INI GAK PUNYA TATA KRAMA_**dia langsung buka kulit pisangnya dan membuangnya sembarangan, kemudian dia memakan pisang itu

30 detik kemudian,

"UGH-" sang SW kuroha merasa keracunan (yaiyalah. masa diracunin gak keracunan)

"SW kuroha!" para kurcaci langsung berlari ke arah SW kuroha untuk menolongnya, sayangnya mereka malahan kepeleset oleh kulit pisang yang sembarangan dilempar oleh SW kuroha

alhasil, SW kuroha pun tertidur panjng karenanya

sang nenek seto pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka semuanya

* * *

**esoknya**

"huuu... SW kuroha... huuu..." tangis para kurcaci tanpa nama yang akhirnya ada dialognya itu sambil menaruh bunga bangkai ke dalam peti mati SW kuroha karena gak punya duit buat beli bunga yang lain

* * *

di hari yang sama,

sang pangeran shintaro tetap menunggu SW kuroha datang.

tapi ada yang berbeda.

kenapa?

soalnya baru kali ini pangeran shintaro membawa kuda putih (ato item) yang ajaibnya di kasih nama kano (ajaib apaan)

samar-samar pangeran shintaro melihat acara pemakaman sang SW kuroha dan ia langsung pergi ke pemakaman tersebut dengan menunggangi kano

menarik tali yang buat pegangan kuda itu,

"hiee- OHOK OHOK" baru kali ini! ada kuda yang suaranya ohok2! kenapa? soalnya kudanya keselek!

udah, gak ada hubungannya

**_skip_**

akhirnya sang pangeran shintaro sudah dekat dengan acara pemakaman itu

tapi,

sang kuda kano kesandung dan kuda kano pun terjatuh, sedangkan sang pangeran shintaro langsung metal (?) ke peti mati kuroha

_cup_

**dengan nggak sengaja **sang pngeran mencium SW kuroha. SW kuroha pun terbangun dan langsung menampar pangeran shintaro

selesai~

yak, barusan kita sudah selesai mendengar kisah (?) SW kuroha

chapter selanjutnya akan di publikasikan setiap bulan

chapter 2 dst author pengen dari para pembaca.

tolong kasih tau

**tema**

**judul**

**tokoh,karakter, dan posisi per tokoh**

**ringkasan alurnya**


End file.
